unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phoenix/@comment-165.206.230.66-20191002001755
None of this true. In human form we exist in metaphorical form. We have no special powers, we are only slightly stronger and can run very fast, we feel like we had wings but lost them. Flying feels like something we should be able to do but cannot, we heal with the understanding that the physical form is our vessel, we heal it by consciously directing antibodies. I will not disclose physical traits as mine pertain only to. I would not call myself a supernatural creature. I was reborn in phoenix, or born first. Humoring the concept of reincarnation you might say that I came back after I died, I took a new vessel just as the cord was severed from it's creator, in otherwords I hijacked a fetus just as it became a separate being from it's host. I was born in phoenix, that is a coincidence, my spirit bird is the phoenix is also a coincidence. Where I am truly a phonix lies in this fact, every day every year, I die, Not literally, metaphorically, I was born into a world on the verge of another extinction event. I have this feeling like I know things, but I claim it's schizophrenia, even though professionals say I'm quite sane, possibly too sane. So if I'm not crazy then the following might be true. We are created by god himself, we act in his army as field scouts. we're sent to earth during times of great distress, for purpose of the mission we do not remember out origin or mission, it is ingrained subconsciously , to be activated when our age represents in a series of 7. I was born in America. My purpose and mission is the following, what little I know I had to hack my own brain to find, or maybe I just got help from the boss, either way. I work under the seraphim directives, my most direct officer would be Uriel. I am what is known by many names, a world Bridger, a preserver, a sentinel, a reverse archaeologists. I preserve the current phase in human evolution, I report in a way you cannot understand, and I report on all my findings, how humans behave, how they mate, what they value, what they follow. Most of all, is the current phase in alignment with the plan? or does it needs to be corrected? Once again none of this is true. Anyhow, what's else, oh, my tears don't heal, they're the same as yours. The only difference between you and I besides subtle inconsistencies, if you could call me different or truly special in any way, it'd be how my brain works vs. yours. I see everything through many eyes and perspectives at once, I could be a crook and see through a cops eyes or vise versa, I understand things I shouldn't be able to grasp, I visualize things on a 5th dimensional scale, I can create visual diagram overlays and use a visual hud. these aren't hallucinations, I can simply visualize really well, I'm good with any weapon and great at hand to hand combat, I have the prowess of a seasoned war veteran without the experience or training. I'm often mistaken as an authority figure. While you take in one thing at once, im taking in multiple. You see a taxi in front of you. I see the taxi the road, the workers building the road the land before the roda the road in the future the buildings in the same manner, the people and where they all came from their ancestors, the origins of their genes, the exhaust from the taxi, the time scale overlay of the earth dying in 300 years, visual overlays of the future people starving, screaming, in agony, hell on earth, a woman drives up. her biological makeup, what her mother and father look like what her children will look like what mate she will choose, what their offspring will do, how many other humans are just like her. I'm not immortal. I simply understand life and it's place in the celestial cycle. I am hard to kill, but, not that hard, anything can kill me, except electricity doesn't do much. I have a hard time getting struck by lighting and ive stood walked a mile down into river in a lighting storm with a7 ft iron rod with copper wire, and I was barefoot, I've seen lighting strike from 20 ft. away, and lower voltages feel really good, almost euphoric. Outdated electronics do malfunction in my presence, street light, security cameras, today a walmart self showing camera system turned to thermal mode when I walked under it. I have a little more electricity than the average person, still, nothing to make me superhuman. My jogging speed is akin to the average sprint, my sprint is that of a professional football player. My burdens are the emotional burdens I'm aware of in others, I am not an empath, I can only feel what they describe, not sense it beforehand. oh, and I'm not a pyro maniac but fire does feel like a sibling to me, I have a certain affection for it, I could stare into flames for hours. I cannot control fire. I cannot control anything outside of my own body. I take on the burdens of society, I see many things that are wrong and when I'm not working I'm devoting my time to my mission. the redirect the course of events. soon America will, and must have it's first honest president since Lincoln, an epidemic will arise and kill millions, America will be reborn as a new nation, women will represent the average person in power as women possess higher potential among humans, cures for major illnesses will be found, major innovations will be made, interstellar travel will begin, world governments will topple, humankind will begin to unite as a single species. this events are not in order but must happen within the next 400 years if our species is to survive. My work has preserved major key food chain species such as the honey bee, what will be lost will be resurrected, however that is the contingency plan. The goal is to prevent further destruction. Every night I die from my former self, from my pain, every day I am reborn, every year I start over, every year I rise from my ashes. I've suffered more than any one person should, I've done it so I could be conditioned for what lies ahead. Soon much that I haven't mentioned will happen. the next 10 years will be very eventful. it's because we're here now, and we are legion, we are more than anyone can detect or stop, many of my kind have been eradicated, drugged, driven insane, driven to suicide. I am Akrana, one of the oldest and strongest, I walk with shadows in daylight, the silence in the night. What I will do will change not only America, but the world, with the aide of my brothers and sisters, our mission will be accomplished. more will be born the keep the ship afloat, but my mission is to seize the ship and redirect it's course, I must do this by any mean necessary. Violence is not permitted and highly disciplined, it's why I must die each night, for my wrath. we must use clever means, indirect action, we act as shadows. we are born, we carve massive change, we die. we do not procreate or marry, we work until we have completed our mission, then we leave our body and are suck back into the timeless void. This is the only account you will ever read of any of this. As none of it is true, I made it all up, great imaginations can do that.